


【深呼晰|完结】好人一生平安

by ieaber



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, srrx - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 02:37:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19039459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ieaber/pseuds/ieaber





	【深呼晰|完结】好人一生平安

好人一生平安  
by ieaber

雷文。主深呼晰，有黑糖玛奇朵。  
这么ooc也没有上升真人的价值了。

 

1，

王晰很疑惑。他的一张Express的双币信用卡日前收到入账通知，美金汇款，金额不大，一开始也就没放在心上。但接二连三地收到汇入信息，同一个支付方落款，王晰一眼没看懂，困惑了。

——为什么有人打钱给我，还是美金？

王晰搜了搜那个落款公司名字，又把搜索结果放到了谷歌翻译里。

王晰喷了。他把手上的保温杯放下，擦干净键盘上的水，左右望了一圈，确认没人，快速从隐藏文件夹里拖出了那个网址，登录进自己的个人账号。

一万三千个未读提醒。王晰当场就明白怎么回事了，猛捶了一把桌子，眉头皱成一团。

他点进这一万多个提醒共同关联的那个页面，看着各国文字交汇，满屏的叹号和表情，一时不知道该悲还是该喜。

人呐，怎么就这么作死呢？

……

王晰不小心作的这个死要从一周以前说起。

那时候他春风得意地和周深乱搞，因为实在太得意了，内心的狗比之气没有按捺住，问周深，我可以录个音频吗？就自己听听，不带画面。趁着把对方吻得晕晕乎乎，又央他，“咱们见得也太少了，你忍心……”

周深被他框得稀里糊涂，加上低音太靠心脏，或多或少有点让人失智，点头同意了。

在把对方送上飞机之后，王晰将两人不可描述过程的音频上传到了自己的private channel，留作纪念——private嘛，私人，王晰认识这个词，就是仅个人可见。

王晰乐呵呵笑得见牙不见眼，点了上传。

然后就忘了呗。王晰的私人频道第一次上传内容，自己存个档怎么了？一个被墙的英文站，有啥好担心的。

如果不是因为王晰充值的premium账号挂在他的境外信用卡上，王晰可能会长时间忘记这件事，直到下一个工作量不饱和、情人不在、孤枕难眠又闲到了想看看小视频的夜晚，再打开成人之光PH网站。事实上瞎找视频看的可能性也不是很大——自从和周深确认关系，王晰就陷入了难以被归类的自我认知了。顶多自己点开这个音频，对着漆黑的页面傻笑一会儿。

王晰现在固然不太想看正常意义上的A/V，但在连续看了大量视频进行学习之外，他也不咋看另一个性向的小电影——两个肌肉虬结的男人吗？太奇怪了，王晰搞的是BG，即使现在也不接受学术性反驳。

王晰坚定认为自己天赋异禀，不需要学，何况相方懂得有限，靠BG世界的经验就可以carry。

王晰万万没想到这个private竟然不是指仅自己可见！

一周之内，从零关注，到有了1w+订阅量和几千条评论。网站把订阅折算成了钱，分三次打到了王晰的信用卡上。

王晰陷入了犯罪感中不能自拔。

 

2，  
突然出道成了素人博主，王晰心跳鼓噪得像早上空腹把意式当美式一样吨吨五百毫升下肚。来不及看评论，戴上耳机，跪着把音频听了一遍。

还好，没有关于两人身份的有效对话——周深在至高点那个“啊”的转音之后有半句支离破碎的“晰哥”，没完全吐字就被他吻去。

为确保无碍，王晰又听了一遍。这次心理负担轻多了，竟然听出了生-理反应。

艹。王晰想，男人的小我怎么能和本体是两个意志完全分离的主体？

但这不怪他。周深的呻吟，听声音听完不硬的还是人类吗？不可能，狗直男王晰认为，周深的嗓子是性-器-官本身。

如此一来，就有了闲暇再去翻翻评论区。

王晰外语能力有限，和周深在语言天分上不是一个时区的人类。表情包他都看懂了，叹号也感受到了，但意思不太懂。只能看懂简单的，比如有人讨论周深的呻吟过于致撸，but she is like crying really hard.

王晰皱眉。啥几把玩意儿，是挺硬的，但他不喜欢哭。

可见简单的部分，王晰也只是自以为懂。他顺着往下翻评论，看到一条中文留言。

“博主没更新期间，义务为大家翻译视频里出现的对话。”

王晰……

王晰看着自己和周深床上的对话被整齐码放在屏幕上，有一种不知所谓的异样刺激。

我引以为傲的骚话这么乏味的吗？只有直男三件套？

翻译员译完全文，在尾段吐槽，“妈的听了七遍，里面内男的低音炮声音太难分辨了，这么低根本听不清。就二十分钟视频听译，反反复复搞老子吗？撸了三次。”

下面一溜lmao，王晰不认识；看到再下面的lmfao，王晰一拍脑子福至心灵，多的那个“f”一定是f**k，但前后几个字母仍然不知道是啥。

再隔几行，出现另一段中文，表扬音频中低音炮好听，反反复复听到怀孕。

“美中不足就是没有视频，但这样的声音配个棒也不需要视频了，有这种低音炮靠这么近讲话连润滑剂都不需要。男朋友是什么狗东西，不存在的。”

下面出现一行和上面的留言搭讪约P的。王晰摇头，不堪入目。你咋知道留言的就是女的？就像你们也不知道音频里这个是男是女。

等更新的日子里全网翻译他的骚话，各种语言蔚为壮观，太稳了。王晰为自己比了个六。

王晰定了个票去上海，他对照了一下周深和他的日程，决定去坦诚一下错误。

 

 

3，  
王晰一共收到了672美金，决定全部用来给周深负荆请罪。私密起见，选了福系餐厅里愚园路上那家本帮菜，整个餐厅只有九间独立包房 ，进出都是独门独户。周深赶完通告赶过来，戴着口罩，套头衫牛仔裤，脸上干干净净，带着薄汗，颇有点像个学生；这让王晰感觉更加负罪。

他在殷勤布菜的间隙里，婉转地坦诚了这个事情。

周深停下了吃饭的嘴。

王晰停下了布菜的手。

“深深……”王晰期期艾艾，“你不要上升这个事情，我主观动机纯正！保障没有个人信息，我是真的没想到私人频道还能被订阅。”

周深又抬起筷子，眼也不瞅他。

吃完，周深喝了清口的话梅露，擦了擦嘴，双手放在桌上。“给我看看”。

周深一条一条的翻看留言，面无表情。王晰知道他外语不错，英文日语基本没有问题，拉丁语系会发音，但不知道能看懂多少，于是略带忐忑地看着他。

周深忽然指了指一条评论，把手机屏幕朝着王晰，一脸严肃，“我们被识破了。”

王晰：？？？

周深声情并茂朗读，“what a pair of deep（深；形容低沉） and clear（清晰；形容干净）.”

周深放下手机，忽然整个人都深情了，一把握住王晰的手，“baby，it’s call me by your name.”

王晰被整懵逼了，这一般是翻脸前兆，他觉得不太好。结完账又提出找个清吧喝一杯，被拒绝，两个人在中山公园低着头一前一后溜达，被卷近广场舞中。王晰清癯又秀颀，在人流里好看得鹤立鸡群。

周深问他什么时候回去，王晰心里一咯噔，“明天。”

周深又问住哪儿，王晰撇了撇嘴，下巴的肉压扁了，嘴唇向上，像个眯着眼的狐狸。他低声道，文华东方。

周深不说话；王晰趁着天色暗了悄悄牵他，也被不动声色的甩开。正无措间，周深清了清嗓子，“还不回酒店？我叫好车了。”

眼见周深和他一起上了车，王晰心里悬着的石头落下来。进了酒店房间，周深问他，订阅打赏还剩多少没花？王晰数学不行，认真想了想，说吃完饭可能剩一半。周深在迷你吧抽了瓶红酒，读了读菜单标价，拿起开瓶器，啵儿一声拔了瓶盖，倒上了酒，自己翘了二郎腿坐在床边看月色。

他不主动，王晰也不敢造次。隔了好半天，周深去洗澡，出来自觉占了半边床，拿着手机横屏玩游戏。王晰洗完出来，犹豫着要不要亲亲他。

周深停下游戏，从扔在床头的牛仔裤里掏出了一个套，把手机录音功能打开，当着王晰的面放在枕头上，拍了拍床示意王晰上来。

“来啊，哥，”周深一笑，刻意漏掉了他的名；“来更新。”

 

4，  
王晰吃味了。

——周深怎么回事？从头到尾不叫他名字，巴掌落在后腰上不叫，落在后臀上就一声一声喊哥。也不像以往会因为害臊而把头埋在枕头床褥里叫，这次一字一句都挺清楚，居然一直记挂着手机录音器是打开的。

除了不提名字，喘息和呻吟都很投入，表现得倒还正常。王晰用手把他伺候好了，眼瞅着已经忘了录播这事儿，周深眼睛潮湿着，下颌扣在王晰肩上，声音里带了点哭腔，哀哀地求。

王晰不为已甚，打算给他一个痛快，突然听到……

周深说起了英文。

王晰：？？？

他启了唇，无限哀怜地去凑上王晰耳垂，沿着耳廓，边舔边说，give it to me.

王晰刚爽到全身过电，就被他突如其来的营业精神气晕：你再说一遍？

周深：give it to me, my lord.

王晰其实没太听懂后面那个词儿，但这个时候老追问就显得很破坏气氛，已经有一个这么出戏的，他自己再出戏还干不干了？先干完再说。于是先用手帮他弄出来，趁着对方呻吟未止，把人翻转过来，抱着腰胯大开大合，终于听到来自本能的惊喘。

妈的，爽。

因为快感被中断，做的时间有点长，润滑剂磨干了，进出不太顺。床太软了跪不住，周深哆嗦着腿央他快点。他换气声和颤音太好听，活生生春宫；王晰把他上半身往下使劲压在枕头上，让他脸贴着录音手机，凑到他耳边舔了舔耳廓，低沉又性感的声音蛊惑，带着可以想见的得色，“你求我啊。”

周深头埋在枕头里，含糊哀求他。被王晰抓着后脑的头发略微提起脸，嘴冲着手机的耳麦插孔，被干得一声声哀吟。王晰前倾着身子咬他耳朵，这姿势插得太深，周深因为口渴而叫得断断续续。王晰下身发了狠厮磨他，嘴里却很从容，体现了完美的气息控制，“求我什么，你大声点儿。”

周深终于端不住了，清清楚楚说中文，哥你给我吧，你快点儿，啊——

王晰终于关掉了万恶的录音app，穿上浴袍去给浴缸放水，然后把正在拿着自己手机的人从床上捞起来，抱到浴室。

外面有敲门声，是来开夜床的服务业。王晰在周深的惊声制止当中拉开门，顺势用身体挡住洗手间方向，从服务员手中接过了丝瓜络和浴盐，客气的把人送走。

刚坐进浴缸就被踢了一脚。王晰乐呵呵把浴盐倒进去，抬手抓住周深挥过来的拳，“别闹。”

终于扳正了主从关系，王晰放松了，凑过去亲了亲周深的脸，“深深刚才叫我什么？”

“……”都做完了，周深张不开嘴了。

“刚那个词儿……什么意思？”

周深想了想，唉……

他说，就，内个……评论里有人点了梗，说希望下次更新有主仆cosplay。

王晰目瞪口呆。“深深，看不出来你表演欲还挺强的……不会还是前50个回复吧？”

周深仰脸，眼睛向上看了看王晰，打湿的刘海垂下来，点头砸吧嘴——还真是。

还数了。王晰哭笑不得，谁知道网瘾少年在这方面也有爱豆操守。

周深擦干手，从浴缸杂物架上拿起王晰的手机，熟练的输入解锁密码0512——这个手机的锁屏密码不定期改，总是两人上一次同台的日期。他把手机给王晰看，“喏，已经上传了。”

他又往下划了划，指着留言——在那个要求看主仆cosplay的留言后面，顶着王晰空白头像的账号回复，as you wish.

王晰气背过去。

周深划着屏幕，有点纳闷，“晰哥……怎么还没有长评。”

王晰懒得理他。

那声音细细碎碎的念叨，好听得让人忘了内容。“前几个回复都是说听了几分钟就关了，都没人好好写点评，还想和这次的前50互动一下呢。”

我这不是交往了个智障吧。王晰找回了智力上的优越感，在浴缸里捉住周深的脚踝，轻轻挠他小腿。

当然没有长评，pornhub上的热辣度，算法考核的指标是看了几分钟就暂停播放/关上页面。谁看完激情小视频第一反应是写长评？

 

 

5，  
周深开了个vpn，注册了pornhub账号，自己刷起了评论，不时还发给王晰。

“晰哥你看这个，还挺有道理。”

微信对话里有三分之一是截取评论截图，王晰受不了了，这都成天拿什么当娱乐？异地情侣有没有人权了？

周深还替他回复催更的粉丝：Maybe they r long distance and he doesn’t have a chance. Poor guy. 

附带上了个笑哭的表情，王晰看得懂。

排练的间隙，周深又给他发，“晰哥你看你看，这个讨论好有价值。”

点开来里面是关于音频的两个主角的猜想，有人理性讨论有可能是俩男的，从内容上讨论了“两次coming的疑点和女声呻吟的时间差”，但遭到众人唾弃——这样婉转动人的声音，极尽销魂之能事，怎么能是男的。

有暴躁直男试图打爆这个观点，都撸了多少管了，你跟我说这是男的。我不听我不听。

于是层主又理性讨论，说认真分辨，觉得这个“she”声音里清亮明丽的一面，而且有非常磁性的小小的粒子跳动，其实不太像女生，更像性别意识模糊的少年，只是音色逼近女生而已。

周深给王晰发语音翻译截图里的评论，边翻译边吸溜着什么，发出呲呲的声音。“晰哥这个有道理吧。”

王晰知道他和自己的声音和解了，才能这样无所谓，于是笑回去，“嗯。”

“还有更有道理的，你看下面这个反驳。”

有人指出，幽深明亮又带点磁性感觉的声音也不光是男的有，举例是常年和Leonard  
Cohen合唱的女性音乐人Sharon Robinson，附上一段音频链接，“谁敢闭上眼睛猜她性别？”

王晰严肃起来。他和周深私下合唱过Leonard Cohen的曲子，同样是低沉的男声+清亮冷冽的中性嗓，如果不是因为男声部分声音年龄至少比王晰大个三五十岁，也太合适了。

周深也感叹过，Sharon Robinson这样又清又冷、又动情又克制的声音，画面感里都是高挑清瘦的美丽少年，谁能想到这把嗓子是女的。

“深深……”王晰踟蹰了一会儿，他怕有圈内人听出来，“要不别玩了，你也不怕掉马。”

“没人当真。”周深带着大大咧咧，“墙着呢，何况我糊，总不能因为这个出了圈，哈哈。”

王晰懒得和他多争论，只有个音频，又是境外网站，信息也脱敏了，这东西锤不了，由他玩去。

一周后王晰给周深转账9400元。

周深一惊，他在钱上向来清楚，拿王晰几张票都要专门转账给对方，这样抽票宣称“我买的”才口响，他给王晰打电话，“晰哥这是？”

王晰叹了口气，慢吞吞的，“订阅和打赏。”

“比上次翻倍了？”周深对数字感觉很灵敏。

“嗯。”王晰点头，订阅数量也翻倍了啊，留存的用户加上新订阅，他作为刚出道的上升期博主，应该的。

那头哦了一声，隔了一会儿，支付宝提示王晰收款。

王晰低头划开手机，周深给他转了4700，附了转账说明。

“哥辛苦了，军功章里也有你一半。”

 

 

6，  
两个人平时都挺忙，凑在一起的时间不多，能够亲热一下做到最后的机会更少。王晰很头疼，刚把人抱床上亲了两分钟，他就伸手掏手机，真惦记更新。

惦记着创收。周深点头认可王晰的猜测，又补充。

王晰气结，网瘾还能不能电？

大洋彼岸网友频频发来赞叹，感叹这两把嗓子都是性/器-官。因为用户性别比的问题，夸奖周深的远比夸他的多。

“可能……我比较好撸吧。”周深撇着嘴往王晰怀里蹭。

王晰摸着他脑后的头发，平静表达了自己的惊叹，“你怎么这么不要脸呢。”

“也可能你收音吃亏，要不然我们拿这次打赏费换个录音设备？”周深乖顺地拱他。

王晰不为所动——自打周深可以在他面前拿乔甩脸之后，这么顺毛的时候已经不多了，人要知道好歹，知道珍惜。

“pornhub上有live camera，是现场的，你说开个点梗录现场是不是挺刺激的？”周深的脑袋在他下巴上磨蹭。

王晰平静地微笑，“深深，我们还是要点脸吧。”

因为累，也可能因为禁欲时间长，王晰早早交待了，只想搂着睡会儿觉。周深望着五分钟的音频材料，轻轻哼起了歌。

Just one last dance.

一首歌的时间啊。周深斜着眼看王晰，maybe one more song?

他给王晰盖好被子，自己去处理一会儿工作。傍晚时分是最好睡的，周深看着他哥睡颜，色令智昏起来，心里觉得温柔，又外卖点好吃的，等着王晰醒来一起宵夜。挨到9点自己饿得不行，吃了一半，不忍心叫醒王晰，知道他向来浅眠，难得深睡，于是蹑手蹑脚爬到床上，并排躺下。

再醒来已经失去了时间感知能力，手机的光映在王晰脸上，映出一脸哭笑不得。

“这什么？”王晰把手机递过来，界面上是pornhub的私人频道。

“什么是什么，”周深半醒，“我上传了啊。”

“我知道。”王晰点头，道理他都懂，但为什么这个更新居然有十几分钟？

周深爬起来，靠在床头，看着王晰，一脸体贴懂事，“我增加了一些内容，有些是重叠着剪的，有些就是……我加的，反正他们主要撸我那part。”

王晰：？？？？

“更太短了影响辛苦建立的口碑，还等着收了打赏换设备呢。”周深蜷起腿，“设备好点，让他们也感受一下我哥的绝美声音。”

周深揽过王晰，抱到怀里，“没事儿，哥，挺常见的。成人录像作品都有这种多机位混剪，用来延长时间。”

王晰说不出话，太憋屈了。他把被子盖在自己脸上。

他再也不想说周深的声音是性-器/官本身了，可赶紧让这孩子闭嘴吧。

 

 

7，尾声  
某日龚子棋在外网闲逛——自从他的迷妹吐槽他的ins过多点赞卡戴珊身材的网红脸，以至于污染迷妹首页timeline之后，他已经收敛了很多，人总是要学会自己成长。

龚子棋转战成人之光pornhub频道。

龚子棋筛选了好多自己偏好的tag。

龚子棋不好意思说现在也偶尔撸个GV。肌肉虬结的俩男的，他可以，在BL的世界里，他搞的又不是BG。

总之大数据里面，龚子棋的性癖好画像是混乱的，而产生这一切混乱的根源是直男马佳。龚子棋懒得挂他，要怪只能怪声入人心这档大型地上相亲和在线掰弯节目。

按照他浏览记录和筛选偏好，PH每次都为他推送新的小视频。这次的特别推荐是一个画面全黑的音频。

龚子棋不屑。自从开荤以来，还没有看过素场子。没有画面什么鬼？瞧不起我？

但推荐语很有吸引力。绝美声音，听觉盛宴，一发致撸。

出于对声音好奇的职业修养，龚子棋点了进去。

龚子棋听了三分钟，卧槽！

龚子棋不敢听了，按下了暂停键，喝口可乐冷静冷静，把心跳恢复到正常水平，然后坐下来，继续播放。

又三分钟后，龚子棋哆嗦着停下了音频。脑内画面感太强，他不行了。

龚子棋颤抖着把链接拷贝下来，试探性的……发给了蔡程昱。“你听听，别外传。”

五分钟后蔡程昱回了一堆问号，问，这什么玩意儿？你project写完了，这么闲？

龚子棋一拍脑袋，失策了，蔡程昱这逼肯定没有premium账号，他点不开。

龚子棋不是不能借给他，但龚子棋舍不得清空自己的浏览记录。他左思右想，决定去跟马佳说——启蒙启蒙他，先有共同秘密，培养共犯思维，才能进一步成为真的共犯。

龚子棋抬着自己的本儿去找马佳，正色说，我有东西给你看，你关上门，戴耳机。

马佳不耐烦，你这都什么乱七八糟——瞥了一眼，卧槽pornhub，可以可以，让我品鉴一下。你不要先出去的吗？

一分钟之后马佳一拳捶桌，发出砰的一声。龚子棋眼神示意，你还好吗，要不要停？马佳摆手，他可以，他坚强。

三分钟后马佳自己点了暂停，缓缓抬头看龚子棋，“先告诉我，是我想的那样吗？”

龚子棋点了点头，又摇了摇头，“我不知道，但我觉得是。”

“让我们来听一听后面有没有东北话，锤一下。”

龚子棋被命运遏住咽喉。他心里祈祷，周那个深，一定要禁止对方在床上喷东北话，是可忍孰不可忍。

马佳拔了耳机线，点击继续播放。

龚子棋窒息了，他都没有听过后半程，居然要和马佳一起听。这他妈是有反应对，还是没反应对？好像取决于把这段理解为BG，还是按照他们脑内的画面正确认知成……

马佳哆嗦着，伸手点了个subscribe，他替龚子棋订阅了。

龚子棋：？？你有病？这个账号是老子英文名，会掉马的！

马佳切换到英文键盘，用龚子棋的账号回复，many thx, and long live good people.

END


End file.
